A Secret From Edward
by AlexisKlainer
Summary: Bella thinks Edward is cheating on her... But does she really know the truth?
1. Chapter 1

I waited…

I knew he was coming soon…

Why wasn't he here yet?

Maybe because he has finally had enough of you, not like last time, but for real…

No! Edward would never do that, he said he loved me, he told me so…

He said that the last time, right before he ripped out your heart… The annoying little voice in my head said.

_No, he wouldn't_… I started hyperventilating.

This was madness, he would say goodbye, at least, _right?_

A cold hand on my right shoulder made me spin around gasping.

"Bella, I am sorry I startled you…" Then he realised I was hyperventilating and shaking.

"Bella are you alright? You look upset" And with that he hugged me close to his stone cold, marble chest.

"No I am fine Edward, I was just thinking…" I couldn't tell him I was afraid he'd left again, I mean, I know it hurt me to think about it, yet it hurt Edward too.

"Thinking of what Bella?" I knew by his tone that he didn't want to force the story out of me, yet I heard the curiosity burning in his words.

"I was wondering why you hadn't shown up…"

He stiffened a little. What is up with him?

"Oh…" He sounded Embarrassed…

"What is it Edward?" I asked

"Nothing… Just had a little business to attend to, that's all…"

_This was bad, this was VERY bad_.

**Okay, sorry for the cliffy, just wanted to keep you interested :L**

**Thanks and comment!**

**-CommentJunkie-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A secret From Edward Chapter 2**

A/N – The _Italic's_ are Bella's annoying little nagging voice at the back of her head.

The **Bold** is her talking to that annoying voice (In her head)

Yes she is a little mad in this one…

* * *

I didn't want to know what '_business_' meant, so kept my mouth shut on the drive home, yet I knew my eyes betrayed the fear I wouldn't speak aloud.

Edward had insisted to drive me home, since he was sorry for missing the movie.

He had called Alice to pick up my truck and take it home.

I stared out into the dark night as it passed the Volvo. Edward was silent, waiting for me to break it? Or thinking of how to explain his non-appearance?

_Or thinking of a decent lie…_

**Shut up!**

"Bella?" His voice broke the silence, hoarse from tension.

"Mmm?" I mumbled,

**Maybe if I kept my voice from using words he won't know how upset and scared I am?**

_Stupid, he is a Vampire, You know? Super reflexes, Super Hearing, etc; …_

**Damnit…**

"Bella, can you look at me please? I want to ask you, if that is alright… What are you thinking?" His voice was practically _dripping _with concern.

"Not now Edward, maybe later…" I wanted to avoid this… At least if he **was **leaving then detaching yourself would be better right?

"Bella please? What's wrong? I hate seeing you like this! What is it? Is it me missing the movie? I'll buy tickets for another one if you want, just please, please talk to me… Please…"

**I lost it…**

_Don't I know it…_

"God Edward! I said that I didn't want to talk about it now! Can't you even listen? I mean first you miss the movie and have me going **mental** with worry" I sucked in a breath. _I already knew you were mental…_

"Then you show up after and nearly give me a goddamn heart attack 'cause you are super-quiet, then when I ask you where you have been, you act all awkward and don't say!" I was gasping for breath after that little speak.

Edward just stared at me, not even looking at the road now **not that he ever needed to… **yet we didn't swerve one inch from the middle of the road.

"And Edward… I am wondering… Whether or not you have finally had enough of me…" I hung my head.

"Of course, I already knew I wasn't enough for you, so I don't know why I even bothered trying to feel anything, when I knew you wouldn't even bother returning the love of just a pointless _human_"

Edward just gasped.

We had finally come to a stop outside Charlie's House and I could see the light creeping out from the material of the closed curtains of the living room.

"Seeya around Edward… If you want, or not…" I sighed and got out of the car, leaving a dumbstruck Edward just staring after me, as though he hadn't come to terms with what I had just said.

By the time I had the front door closed I heard the Volvo's engine roar into life and speed away, faster then required.

I sighed again. _Are you going to sigh __**all**__ the time now?_ **God shut up!**

"Hey Bells!" I heard Charlie call out to me

"Hey, I am kinda tired, so I am just gunna head off to bed if that's all right with you?"

Charlie poked his head around the door from the living room and took in my pale face and the dark circles beneath tired eyes.

"You sure your alright Bells? You look kinda… I dunno… ill?"

I sighed. _Are…_** Before you even start, YES I am going to sigh, I need to! It helps!**

_**God I am shouting at myself!**_

"All Right, Night Bells" Charlie disappeared back into the living room to finish watching baseball.

I trudged slowly upstairs and into my bedroom. The first thing I did was write a note on a scrap of paper I found on my desk:

_**Dear Edward,**_

_**Can you please stay away tonight? Nothing personal, I just need time to think things through… Thanks**_

_**Bella.**_

I found some sticky-tack on my desk and stuck the note to the window so Edward could read it.

I finished all my routinely Human things and climbed into bed.

I sighed again.

_Gosh! Enough with the sighing already! I know you are in love with him and that, but he IS a vampire and he can do what he wants, he doesn't HAVE to stay with you every night, yet he does, doesn't that show you he loves you? Yet you are pushing him away? Why?_

**Why are you the one saying that? Earlier you were all for Edward cheating on me and lying and all that…**

_Well after a bit of subconscious thinking I reckon that Edward loves you VERY much and it would be stupid to try and waste any time with him, if he continues to refuse to change you that is, you'll only have a lifetime…_

**Great, thanks for telling me that NOW, yet I think that Edward HAS to be cheating on me? I mean what else would he have been doing that meant 'business'?**

_I don't know do I? Now shut up and go to sleep already, you need it!_

Great I was officially going crazy, talking to myself. I thanked whatever God was out there that Edward couldn't read my thoughts…

I sighed once more and rolled over.

I eventually drifted off into an uneasy sleep…

A/N – **Sorry if that was a rubbish chapter! It is late (Bout 23:25) here in England) So I am just working on Auto and writing whatever, hope u lot like!**

**Three more reviews will convince me to post another Chapter!**

**And quicker than this one was done!**

**Alice x**


	3. Chapter 3

A Secret from Edward Chapter 3

EPOV

**Okay the long-awaited EPOV of why he was missing!  
(As Rin030 said OOH DRAMA!)**

**Okay gimmie Reviews and make me a happy person! Happy=Updates! :D**

**Okay here goes, delving into Edwards mind…**

I walked through the rows of windows, looking at all of the items they were selling inside. I was looking for the perfect gift for Bella.

Although she didn't know it, it was our 23 week anniversary, in exactly a week.

I had totally expected her to forget, after all, she was human.

As I wandered down the street, I stopped and looked into the window of a jewellery store. I knew Bella wouldn't like me spending a lot of money on her, but I wanted to.

I also knew a ring would be inappropriate… not yet anyway.

So I thought of getting her the simple, yet beautifully crafted bracelet that held a love-heart charm on it.

When I had finally made my mind up to enter the store and buy the gift for her, the wind changed direction and I could smell Roses and Freesias and…

Freesias? Was Bella here?

I instantly spun facing the way the wind had just blown towards me and saw a flower shop with its door wide open.

I sighed with relief; at least Bella wasn't here to see me buying her a gift…

Though Flowers did seem a better idea then the bracelet did…

Simple, less expensive (Bella would like that) and they symbolized love throughout many generations…

Yes… why hadn't I thought of that before?  
To say I was born in 1901, I had _no_ clue when it came to buying romantic gifts for my Bella.

Then I looked at my watch and mentally kicked myself

_Damn! _I was late for the Movie I had agreed to go and see with Bella!  
I had been so absorbed in finding her the perfect gift I hadn't noticed.

_Even with my quick Vampire mind… STUPID!_

I mentally chastised myself.

I ran as quick as I can (Baring in mind there were humans around, so it wasn't that fast)  
And jumped in my Volvo and slammed my foot down on the accelerator as I headed over towards the movie theatre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy Crap I m alive!**  
**Sorry about the hold-up folks, I just got out from under the rock I ve been hiding under lol**

**So here is the long-awaited NEXT CHAPTER!**

**EPOV!**  
**(Just after Bella s little speech)**

What on earth how could she think that! I loved her! I was buying her gifts!  
She thought I d had enough of her? I could never get enough

_**- Quick flashback to remind you all -**_

"And Edward I am wondering Whether or not you have finally had enough of me " She hung her head.

"Of course, I already knew I wasn't enough for you, so I don't know why I even bothered trying to feel anything, when I knew you wouldn't even bother returning the love of just a pointless _**human**_" She spat out.

I just gasped, I didn t know what to say, she wasn t making any sense "Seeya around Edward... If you want, or not " She sighed as she got up and left the car. I just stared at her. Of course I want to see her around! I love Bella! Doesn t she feel the same as me? Maybe in my absence at the cinema another suitor was there And convinced Bella But she wouldn t Would she?

By the time I had pulled myself together, Bella was already closing the front door behind her, so I couldn t call her back and kiss her until all my insecurities were gone

I started the Volvo and drove quickly down the street, much faster than necessary, but I needed to get home, and soon. I needed to talk to Alice And get changed I would be in her room later, I needed to be there.

**(A/N Yeah I know this is the little speech but Epov But who wouldn t want to know what was going through his mind when he heard Bella say all that? )**

_**- End of Quick flashback - **_

I was in my room pacing I was obsessively glancing at the clock every 5 seconds. I had come home and Alice had been waiting, along with the rest of the family. They were all smiles, but Alice knew the truth...

_**- Another Quick flashback to a little earlier -**_

"Edward, you get the present you wanted to get Bella? Alice saw rose's , very nice" Emmett teased. For once, I didn't care

"Edward" Came Alice's voice, trying to calm me. "I'm so sorry Edward..." After that statement, everyone looked confused. Even Jasper.

"Edward? What happened?"Came Carlisle's voice.

I just sighed.

"She She thinks that I don't want her anymore...Again..." I got a lot of gasping in reply.  
"No" murmured around the room.  
Jasper sent around a dose of calm and I nodded my thanks to him.  
"Edward, go to your room, change and wait for her to go to bed, then sneak in and see her, surely that will be okay?" Esme suggested.  
"Okay" I murmured and stalked back up to my room

_**- End of the other quick Flashback - **_

So here i was, waiting in my room for the time to come where charlie would be in bed and i could see my angel, to hold her, to show her i did still want her more than anything in this world, or the next...

* * *

Eventually the time came for me to go over to Bella's.  
I ran as quick as i could and i arrived at her house a little earlier than i had intended.

Charlie's 'voice' drifted over to me...  
_I wonder what's wrong with Bella? She seemed so..._

A picture of Bella's face as she had walked into the house cut into me in many different ways, and i could only identify a few.  
Pain, Longing, Lonelyness... Confusion, and many more.

I vowed to never make her doubt me again.

Charlie was currently heading up the stairs i could hear his heavy footfalls and was cringing a little on every step.

I could hear Bella's even breathing and heartbeat and knew she was asleep. I was afraid Charlie would wake her up.

_'Hmm... Sleeping peacefully... She looked that devastated when he left her the first time... He better not have done anything to her again... Or else...'_ The image of him shooting me swam through his mind and i couldnt help but smile grimly.

_When it comes to me hurting Bella, I wouldn't care if the bullet **did **kill me..._

I waiting until charlie's snores were wafting over to me before i started my climb up to Bella's window.

To my suprise i found it closed, and locked... She didnt want me to come over tonight... Although my mind had considered it and thought it a possible outcome, i never thought she actually would... It make my heart drop right onto the ground **_20ft _**below.

Through all my negative thoughts i hadnt noticed a note stuck to the window on the outside. Carefully, i unstuck it and jumped back down, landing without a sound.

I slowly opened the note...

**And there is the next chapter! Sorry again about the hold up!**  
**And i delibertaly left it on a cliffhanger to get you all to review!**

**Should i see what Edward's reaction to the note is? And what he does during the night? What his plans are to woo bella again?**  
**Or should i leave Edward's POV there and Skip onto Bella at the next day?**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!  
**  
(Press that little button just down there...)

|

|

v


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the absence, I am gunna try and update once a week, but since it is like the Christmas/New Year time, I might not get the chance, but I **_**damn well will try**_**! **

**Thanks for all the author's alerts and story faves! Just don't forget to review! It makes my day…!**

**Okay, onto the story…**

* * *

_Dear Edward,_

_Can you please stay away tonight? Nothing personal, I just need to think things through… Thanks_

_Bella._

…

…

…

She… She wants me to stay away? She doesn't want me? I… I understand, but think _what_ through? I mean, we didn't fight, she doesn't have to leave me!

I sighed and folded the letter into my jacket pocket.

My phone Vibrated in my pocket as I just stood there, not even breathing, just listening to the heartbeat of my angel that lay sleeping above me.

Slowly reaching into my pocket, I pulled my phone out and looked at the screen.

Alice had sent me a text message.

**_Edward,_**

**_Saw what happened, don't worry, she decided to talk to you tomorrow, so you better come up with a way to save your sorry ass! Now go hunting! You need it! See ya later when your finished __- Alice x_**

I smiled a little at the phone and then up at Bella's bedroom window. _She was giving me a second chance._

I started running full pelt back into the forest where I had come from, I was searching for a feast. Anything to make me ready to see Bella in the morning…

..

..

..

**Okay, I know this was a MEGA short chapter, but I just _cannot_ be bothered to write anymore… Not when people don't review… It makes Momma Alice sad… Please Review! It saves Cookies _worldwide_!**

**Press that button there**  
**Just there…**

**Almost…**

**Got it…**

**THERE!**

**v**


	6. Chapter 6

**Right, hiya, Sorry for not posting, Writers block sucks, and well, this story only exists on the computer and i havent had access to one in a while, so sue me!**  
**Okay. Onto the next Chapter!**  
**One thing i have always forgotten to write: DISCLAIMER! I dont own the most awesome Twilight Saga, or any of it's epic characters! :( As much as i wanna own Edward and Jasper... :P Anywho, Enjoy this longer Chapter!**

* * *

I had been running for all of three minutes when i came upon a herd of deer.  
I quickly went for the largest and took him down easily. After draining it completly i stood and looked around, all the other deer had scattered into the trees. This will be childsplay.

I breathed deeply and let the smell of the forest overwhelm me. A deer was running off to the east, at 35 miles per hour. It would be too easy, taking it down, but i needed it.  
Taking off without a second thought i ran after the fleeing deer, quickly catching up to the panicked animal, i ended its existence quick and painlessly and drained every last drop from its veins.  
Standing up straight again i regained my mind and wiped a drop of smeared blood from the side of my mouth. God i hated my existance, having to kill to survive. Looking down at the carcass at my feet i thought, _'What if it had a family? Fawns, a mate...'_ I shook my head to rid myself of the thought. _At least it is better than killing Humans..._  
As i stood in the forest, looking out over the impressive landscape, i felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_**Edward, come home, Carlisle wants to speak to you... Seeya later! - Alice**_

That pixie always did know her way with words. Turning about i ran in the direction of home...

* * *

Just before i reached the river that seperated our back garden from the rest of the forest i thought again about Bella giving me a second chance.  
What would she say? Would she forgive me, for whatever i had done? Would she forgive like she did after Volterra?  
I couldn't help but hate myself after knowing that i put her in situations where she feels so insignificant, so alone...

When i did eventually cross the river and into the back garden, I heard a bombardment of thoughts...

_Edward! Carlisle's waiting for you in his study! I havent seen anything bad, so it's okay! (**Alice**)_

_Could you feel a little less self-loathing please? It isnt helping what i have planned for me and Alice... (**Jasper**)_

_Honestly, i dont know why he was so hung up before, i mean, if she keeps thinking Edward doesnt want her then doesnt that mean they arent meant to be? (**Rosalie**)_

_Hmm...should I pour cold water on Bella... Or just dump ice down her back... (**Emmett**)_

_I hope Edward's okay... (**Esme**)_

_I'm up here waiting Son, take your time. (**Carlisle**)_

I took a deep breath and contunued into the house and straight upstairs without stopping.  
I didnt bother knocking on Carlisle's office door.  
"Edward, i need to speak to you"  
I tried searching his mind to figure out what he wanted to talk to me about, but i found nothing.  
"It's just..."

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger!**  
**Someone who reviewed... I dont know your Actual Authors name, since you didnt sign in...**  
**But i am sorry about the cliffy, i just needed to think the next bit through and get it written out x And since i got your attention i just wanna pimp out this AWESOME story a friend of mine has written!  
**  
**Link: ****************.net/s/6581616/1/BellaJacob** ****

Personally i dont really like BellaxJacob Stories, but it is actually pretty good so PLEASE give it a read! :) It'll make Momma Alice Very happy! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, Another Chapter!**  
**Just to let you all know, I am going back to school soon, and I have English tests coming up, so I'll be revising instead of writing…**  
**Anyway, here is another Quick update! As a personal request from RenesmeeCarlieCullen18 (By the way thanks for reviewing! )**

Last time on A Secret From Edward…

_I took a deep breath and continued into the house and straight upstairs without stopping.  
I didn't bother knocking on Carlisle's office door.  
"Edward, I need to speak to you"  
I tried searching his mind to figure out what he wanted to talk to me about, but i found nothing.  
"It's just..."_

"Alice has told me what's been going on… and I am concerned for you both Edward" Carlisle stared at me with concerned eyes.

I sighed and sat down in the chair across from Carlisle at his desk.

"Carlisle, I don't know what to do to prove to her that I will always love her… What do I do?" I asked, truly desperate. I _needed_ Bella to know that I would always love her, always…

Carlisle looked back with kind eyes.

"Edward, You know what she wants…"  
I growled at him despite myself

"No! I wont change her!" I growled.

Carlisle just sighed and moved round the desk to me.  
"Edward, ask her opinion on the matter, I think she might just value that, and it might just show her how much you care" he suggested

I sighed and got to my feet.  
"Maybe…"  
As I turned to leave I caught a glance of the clock on the wall and saw that Bella would be waking soon.

I had my destination.

**Okay, so I am going to add another chapter soon, dunno when, so this one will have to satiate you until then.**

**I AM sorry that the chapters are short, but I only have the patience to write little chunks at a time…**

**I now have a facebook page! Just search ' Fanfiction and my display picture is the pink Team Edward one Thanks for reading duckies and review!**

**|**

|  
V


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys! Here is the long awaited BPOV!**

**Woo!**

**Okay, so I know that you guys are all going to hate me for not writing in ****FOR EVER, ****but I had good reasons!  
1) I had to choose what I wanted to study for the rest of my school career, and I didn't want to screw that up  
2) I have had IMMENSE writers block :/ Sucks I know, but here I am, trying to write for all you loyal readers ****THANKYOU! 3  
3) My whole Friendship group kinda imploded and i cried for forever... but the sadness makes me wanna get away from it all by writing, so it is all good! *Sad smile***

**Oh, and Bella gets a little evil here, (Probably inspired by the Vampire Knight Story I read before... *Wiggles Eyebrows*)  
****A Secret from Edward, Chapter 8, BPOV**

* * *

I stretched and yawned when the brightness of a new day danced across my closed eyelids.  
I heard the cracks as I sat up in bed and stretched my back out, groaning slightly as I did.

When my eyelids finally fluttered open, all my movements ceased, and by breathing stopped altogether.  
He was here. In my room. On my Rocking chair. Looking at me.

When I eventually did breathe, it was a loud gasp that seemed out of place in the silence that surrounded us.

"Hi" He whispered his voice unsure and afraid.  
"Hi" I whispered back, my voice high-pitched, I hadn't had time to prepare myself... To figure out what I _wanted_ to say to him.  
He cleared his throat and looked deep into my eyes.  
"Bella, I was stupid when I forgot to meet you at the movie theatre, and I am begging you, _**please**_..."

He got down on his knees before my bed, his right hand trailing up to clasp gently onto my left.  
"Forgive me... _Please_"  
His eyes were so lost, so without hope, I almost gave in to him right there.  
The desperation and loneliness that pierced his voice almost made me jump out of bed and pin his body to my own and never let him go.

_Almost. _

All at once I remembered the despair and inadequacy I had felt when he didn't show.

_Normally _I wasn't the one to keep a grudge.

_Normally _I was a kind and innocent girl.

After what Edward had done, I wanted him to feel what I had felt. Not just for today, but for the feelings he had made me feel when he jumped on a plane to Volterra, simply because he thought I was dead.

He said he was ready to beg for my forgiveness after Volterra and I had insisted he didn't need to.  
Guess what? He needed to, now. Better than the begging he just did.

"Beg" I spoke aloud, loud enough that he could hear me, yet quiet enough so that I didn't mar the tension that was building in the room.  
"Pardon?" Edward asked, confused at my tone.  
"I said Beg. You said before that you would beg for my forgiveness... Now you have to"  
I spoke clearly, my voice leaving no room for defiance.

His eyes widened a little as he stood and looked at me. His eyes full of an emotion I couldn't place.  
"You _want_ me to beg?" His voice was confused, understandable really.

I nodded once and waited for him to do something. When he eventually did move, he walked to my bed and bent down with one knee on the floor, the other one stretched out behind him, his eyes burning into mine.  
He moved from that position, to one where both his knees were under him, his back curved, his face just about touching the floor.  
"I am so so sorry Bella" He murmured, the wooden floorboards absorbing the vibration of his lips.

I was fed up with this, with torturing him so unnecessarily. He was already tortured by my blood. My body, my confoundedly silent mind, my complete human-ness.

I jumped out of my bed and ran at him. Since he was still on the floor, I bailed straight into him and we landed in a heap on the floor.

"I'm Sorry Edward" I whispered against the perfectly smooth silk of his cheek. We were laying side-by-side, making it easier to see his face when he looked at me in surprise.  
"What? Bella, I was the one who was late, who made you feel unwanted..."  
He hung his head in shame, which was very hard to do, considering we were lying down.  
I reached my hand out and brushed it across his chin, tilting it towards me.  
"Edward. Let's reach an impasse shall we? We both chalk this up to a bad experience, and move on?"

I waited for Edward to say something... and he didn't.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting on my bed, alone.  
A murmur from the corner of the room alerted me to his presence still in my room.  
"Charlie's Coming up, try and act as though you have just woke up" I could hear the smile in his voice as he obviously thought over my acting skills.

So, doing as he asked, i yawned loudly and stretched, swinging my legs over the side of the bed, as though they were the first steps of the day.  
"How are ya doing Bells?" Charlie's gruff voice came from the door and I pretended to be shocked.  
"Dad! Can't you knock? I could have been changing!" I squeaked, pretending to be surprised.

He chuckled and moved into my room more.  
"Bells, you haven't been awake long enough" He stood next to my bed now, staring down at me.  
"True..." I sighed, my speech trailing off into a real yawn this time.  
He laughed again,  
"Well... Just seeing if you're ok, I'm going fishing with Billy so..." He trailed off, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Yeah dad I'm fine, go have fun!" I tried being enthusiastic, but after the conversation with Edward, I was finding it a little hard.  
He nodded, said his goodbyes and left, his heavy boots clunking with each step on the stairs.  
The front door creaked open then slammed shut, and the sound of his cruiser broke the silence as he drove away, leaving me with a _VERY_ pessimistic Edward.

* * *

**I want to dedicate this to my friendship with http:/www . fanfiction. net / u / 2395270 / Miss_Sophie_J_L_Cullen**

Wubs you Sophie xxx

Next chapter will be up when i feel like it, so... yeah... BYE! :D


	9. Chapt 9-

**Sorry to anyone who was waiting for an actual update on this, but since my interest in Twilight has waned, I am no longer interested in continuing this story.**

**If you want to take on the story yourself and finish it, then just message me and ask :)**

**Thank you so much for the support you've given me on this, it means alot to me :D**


End file.
